


Remus Needs New Friends

by Anonymous



Category: CrankGameplays Egos - Fandom, Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: :(, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abandonment, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Blankgameplays - Freeform, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is Not Okay, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Remus has Abandonment Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Trying something new, Violence, kinda self-harm, will update tags as I go, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus gets abandoned by Janus (unintentionally but he doesn't know that) and Blank and Anti find himdiscontinued and anon-ed :(
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	Remus Needs New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For fic purposes, all the egos get along and live in the mansion together, although in different wings. The septiceyes are like a family while the ipliers are more of a team. Blank is the only crankgameplay ego as of right now and he usually hangs out with anti and dark.  
> also i can't write accents so if a character cannonly has an accent and doesnt here then just ignore it please

Remus slams his fists onto the counter, slowly yet surely cracking it. 

_not fair Not Fair NOT FAIR NOTFAIRNOTFAIRNOTFAIRNOTFAIR-_

Finally the counter gives in to the harsh treatment and crumbles to pieces. Remus crumbles with it, sobbing loudly. 

They did it again. 

They took _his_ family. 

First Virgil. 

Now De- _Janus_. 

He never even told him his name. 

_He never told me his name._

_HE NEVER TOLD ME HIS NAME._

In less than a second, the rage returns and in a quick summon, he’s smashing his morningstar onto the marble remains that _Deceit_ had loved _oh so much_. 

As quick as the energy had come, it left him. Leaving him a sobbing mess once again. 

And the cycle continues over and over and over again. A harsh cycle of anguish phasing through Remus until he runs dry, passing out, only for it to continue when he wakes. 

Blank usually doesn’t pay attention to those outside of the manor. Especially those who don’t associate with the Ipliers. 

But the despair and anger and _hatred_ was just so _strong_ , he had to see who was making this many strong feelings. Especially to this degree. Especially of this kind. 

He’d felt strong emotions from this direction before but had never looked because they had been flighty at best and created by multiple entities over just one. 

What was most confusing was the strong happiness and yet also uneasiness that came from the others in this direction. 

There were six happys and one anguished.

That was another part that had convinced him to travel this far to see the ruckus. 

Blank quietly phases into the corner of the dark side’s kitchen to find a currently passed out Remus, who’s quietly crying in his sleep. 

Blank searches his mind to see if he knows anything about the green themed, anguished man. 

He comes up blank (haha) but it’s not like he can clearly see the guy’s face, so he can’t link him to a creator either. 

Blank decides to sit quietly until the man wakes up. 

Remus wakes up and goes right back into his destructive cycle without paying any attention to the new force in the room. At this point he has already destroyed nearly the entirety of the kitchen. Caved in the fridge, shattered the oven, twisted the blades out of the blender and stuck them in some rotting peaches. 

Blank watches from the corner as Remus tears apart the dishwasher racks wire by wire. 

This being had such unbridled chaotic rage that it was almost calming, like watching Anti rage. 

Speak of the devil, Anti glitches in behind him. 

“Blank! Where have you been-” 

Blank raises a hand in a request for silence. 

Anti watches him quizzically. 

Blank gestures to the scene in front of him. 

Remus had moved on from the wires and had gone on to ripping out the sharp mechanic blades and stabbing them into the marble of what was the counter top. 

Anti watches the dark creativity tear apart the kitchen with confusion and curiosity. 

Around the time of his creation, Anti had looked for others similar to him. First he found the other egos his dumbass human had created. At the time, it was just the first three fuckwits with the other two dumbasses coming a few months after. Soon after, he met the Iplier group. They are a big and ever growing group of egos. 

A few days after he was made, a few more creations had been made. Well, not quite made. More like introduced. And only a few of them. They had all been vaguely introduced in the past and their audience, while smaller in comparison, adored them practically instantaneously. Garnering a lively little fanbase. In the years following, more of them had been introduced and Blank had come into existence. 

Anti had never thought to check out the entities because of their odd difference to egos. 

But as he watches the green themed, oddly dressed rage fest, he wishes he had. 

Anti shifts his concentration to watching Blank, waiting for a response or any kind of reaction. As he observes him, he notices the calm look on his face. It was very similar to how he reacts when he rages. Therapeutic in a way. Like they’re releasing emotions he can’t express for him. 

By the time Anti had fully started paying attention to Remus again, the angry man had fallen into a lull and was crying on the floor, trying to weave the torn apart racks back together. The guilt radiating off of him was so strong even Anti could feel it, and Anti doesn’t really feel any type of guilt usually. Just ain’t his gig. 

He doesn’t like people feeling bad over such amazing destruction. 

“You shouldn’t cry over some damn wires, they weren’t even alive.” 

Blank turns to Anti with a blank (haha) stare that was angry at the same time.

Remus’ head shoots up and he looks at them in confusion, almost like he didn’t expect anyone. 

_Almost like he didn’t expect anyone ever again._

Anti felt his lips twitch down for a moment before fixing them. 

Remus quickly picks himself up and with a wave of his hand, fixes himself up. 

Neither of the egos in the room flinched or even blinked when Remus appeared in their faces with a smile and his morningstar held threateningly over his shoulder. 

“So how did you get into the Dark Side of the Mind Palace? You don’t look like sides and definitely aren’t from the imagination.” 

“What is the imagination?” Anti is used to Blank’s voice ringing in his head by now. The ego’s reluctance to speak and move in general is just simply how the younger ego is. 

Remus is not used to people being in his head for nice reasons. 

His previous smile turned into a glare, “What the fuck was that?” 

To an outside viewer it wouldn’t be easy to notice, but Remus is panicking. The only people that can get in his head like this are Virgil, Orange, and De- _Janus._

Almost immediately, Remus’ mood flipped like a switch. 

Anti was getting ready to fight the guy, but finds he might not have to. He watches as Remus turns and throws his morningstar through the wall. 

Remus breathes heavily for a moment, “If you were from the imagination, you’d know. It wouldn’t make sense for you to be a side.” 

“Why not?” Anti finds himself blurting out. _Well thanks a million._ Anti thinks at Blank. Blank had used him to speak after seeing Remus’ little freak out earlier. “And what do you mean by side?” 

“Well if you are a part of Thomas, you’re a side. And most of the time look like Thomas at least a little bit. Also all side spawn in the Light Side. If they kicked you out, you would have come from the stairs.” Anti doesn’t like the way he says it. Like that’s what happened to him. 

“You’re right. We aren’t sides. So, why are you the only one here?” Blank has always been one to cut to the chase and Anti can’t help but feel like this isn’t a good time to ask. 

Remus has no idea what to do with the new information and the question at the same time. “Uh. No. My question time. If you aren’t sides or a part of Thomas, then how did you get into the Mindscape? And if you aren’t sides, what are you and why are you here?” He gets in the other green guy’s face. He looks him over and notices his neck. 

_Did he cut it himself or did someone else cut it? If he cut it himself, did he die? If he’s alive does that mean he’s a zombie? Could Thomas become a Zombie? If Thomas slit his throat could he live? Would he die? He would die. What if he slit his friend’s throat? Joan would trust him to let him in. so would Talyn. Any one of Thomas’ friends would trust him and all he’d have to do is-_

Remus’ slams his head into the wall. 

He doesn’t know when he got over here to do it but he’s here now. 

He does it again. 

And again. 

And again. 

_And again._

_And again and againandagainandagainand-_

Suddenly, he feels himself being pulled back. 

Only one person pulls him back. 

“It’s fine, Virgil. I’m just gonna take a nap.” 

And he passes out. 


End file.
